It Takes Two to Love
by nature element6
Summary: Three years ago, Kagome sacrificed everything and left the Feudral Era. She had never expected to meet him again in Tokyo. Would she rekindle the fire between them despite of his family? Or would she see through with her scarifice till the end.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Blackout**

It's always on days like this when I start thinking about the past, My past. Of course days like this are rare since it would be really troublesome if Tokyo had blackouts on a constant basis. My family is probably asleep by now, but I was in the middle of finishing up my assignment when the lights went out. So here I am, sitting in my dark room listening to the pounding of the heavy rain and the clashing of thunder, watching the countless flashes of lightening between clouds. It is truly a fearsome storm, just like that storm three years ago.

_FLASHBACK~~~_

"ARG!!! This is soo stupid! Why is absolutely everything against me today. If I had known it was going to rain like this I wouldn't have insisted going back for my stupid test, and I already sent Kirara back!! How am I going to get back?" A clash of thunder was the only thing that answered Kagome's complaints.

_'I have to find shelter or else I might actually die in this storm. To think, I've survived the harsh lands of the Feudal Era and battled countless demons, only to die in the middle of a thunderstorm. How sad.'_

Another strike of lightening flashed overhead, Kagome saw a distinctive shadow under a willow tree when it illuminated the clearing. It was the outline of a vaguely familiar person. _'I wonder why is there someone else out during a storm like this? Sitting under a tree no less, don't they know it's dangerous!'_Kagome thought as she painfully made her way towards the figure. Once she was close enough, what she saw took her breath away. Before her lied the Lord of the Western Land, not with his usual grace, but rather looking... She couldn't find the right word to describe it, the only thing that came up in her mind was Vulnerable.

She didn't know why that's the word that came to mind. In all her encounters with him, he had been a powerful demon to be feared. Dangerous, yes. Formidable, yes. Fearsome, yes. Vulnerable, Never! The word and him are like an oxymoron. Yet, in this fearsome storm, under this willow tree, the only word that came to Kagome's mind was Vulnerable.

Despite this, she approached him with caution, for she knew all too well how dangerous he is. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru??" She called out softly. But he didn't respond at all. In fact, he showed no signs of being aware of her presence. She slowly reached forward, and gently prodded him on the shoulder with her forefinger. When he still showed no response, Kagome was relieved yet worried at the same time. Relieved because he hadn't waken up and killed her, but worried overcame that relief very quickly because she suspected there was something very wrong with him for him to have no response whatsoever.

Another lightening stuck down followed by the thunder seconds after. "Oh shoot, that was close. If I hear the thunder five seconds after I see the lightening, it's a kilometre away, then that was really, really close. I've got to get out from under this tree right now if I don't want to die." She glanced at Sesshoumaru, and added "and him too." _'Even if he's an enemy.'_With that in mind, Kagome draped one of his arms over her shoulders, and with much effort, lifted him up from the ground. _'I just hope he doesn't wake up while I'm carrying him. '_

Slowly, Kagome made her way with her huge backpack and an unconscious demon to a nearby cave. It was only about one kilometre away, it felt like hundreds to her with her heavy burdens. Once she reached her destination, she dropped her bag carelessly on the ground but she dragged Sesshoumaru further into the cave before placing him down on the driest and softest spot in the cave. "You better be grateful for this when you wake up, you big lump of a demon. Do you know how heavy you are.." Kagome muttered mindlessly while she brought her bag over and trying to light a fire.

She finally took a proper look at Sesshoumaru after she managed to lit a fire with the little twigs she could find in the cave, and she grasped at the sight.

The pristine Lord laid before her with his kimono soaked with rain and blood. Despite the heavy downpour his was caught in, his clothes were still stained with deep red. His face a deadly pale and his skin clammy feeling.

Kagome could not image what could have landed the all powerful lord into such a situation. _'I have to help him, even if his an enemy. I can't just not do anything, he look like his going to die any moment now. But he might wake up...'_Kagome thought as she started to slowly peel the wet kimono off his body. All thoughts of fear left her when she saw his bare skin.

There were bruises and cuts everywhere, but one particular cut stood out above all others. A deep slash ran from his left shoulder down to his waist, it was an ugly cut made with a rough yet sharp object. Kagome has seen many injuries in her years in the Feudal Era, yet this sight was still one of the worst she had ever seen. She got to work instantly after assessing the extent of the injury.

She tore a strip of clean cloth from his blood soaked kimono and gently cleaned most of the blood of his chest. Then she took out the disinfectant and muttered softly "This is going to hurt, just bear with it for a little bit OK." Sesshoumaru groaned as she sprayed it and Kagome froze instantly.

After a few seconds, Sesshoumaru showed no sign of movement and Kagome started to move cautiously again. She quickly sewed up the cut and bandaged his chest with much effort. She had to prop his body against hers completely for her to wrap the bandage around him. Eventually she managed and started to treat the small cuts all over his body to make sure that he didn't get an infection.

That's when Kagome noticed something she overlook in the beginning. ALL of his clothes, including pants were soaked to the core. If he doesn't get them off soon, he's going to catch a cold and that could be very dangerous in his condition.

Kagome blushed at the thought of taking all his clothes off, but she knew that his health came before everything else. She untied the knot of his pants very quickly and put a small blanket that she kept in her bag over his body. Then she moved to the foot of his figure and pulled of his boots one by one. Then slowly, she pulled of his pants by their ankles, blushing the whole time.

She quickly dried his legs to the best of her capacity and took care of the bruises and cuts there as well. Then she manoeuvred him into her sleeping bag as best as she could and covered him tightly. She stepped back to admire her own handiwork and was very proud of what she had done. That's when she noticed that she herself was wet from head to toe.

She took out a pair of dry pyjamas from her huge bag, and glanced at Sesshoumaru one more time. She decided that he couldn't possibly be awake so she quickly changed her clothing with her back to him. Just in case.

She was exhausted and there wasn't much for her to do now. So she decided that she should go to sleep as well. It was still thunder storming outside and she couldn't go anywhere. With that she found another dry spot close to Sesshoumaru and wrapped a thin blanket around herself (since Sesshoumaru was in her sleeping bag) and fell asleep instantly.

~~~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK..

"Sis, Sis! Open the door."

Souta's shouts brought Kagome out of her memories and back to the reality.

"What do you want squirt??" She said tiredly as she opened her door. Souta was standing in front of her holding his pillow and in his pyjamas.

"I just thought that you.. um.. you know.. might want some company since it's all dark outside and you can't do anything." Souta stammered while looking at the ground.

Kagome smiled to herself at her brother's words. "Sure why don't you come in, you should have said if you were scared of the lightning and thunder" She teased

"I'm not scared! I just thought that you... that you could.."

Kagome laughed slightly."I know, you thought I could use some company right. You were right, I would love some company right now."

She was glad that Souta pulled her out of her recollections. She didn't want to remember those times. She has already made her decision and followed through with it. Memories would only make her regret her choice, it could give her back what she had given up.

* * *

Author's Note: This story is very sudden for me since I thought it up in a blackout a couple weeks ago. This is the first story i've written in about 3 years, so I really hope that everyone enjoys it. Please leave any comment that you have about the story or my writing. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but no garantee's, since school would be starting soon. Thanks for reading!! ^.^

Please rate and review!!

Thanks a bunch!!


End file.
